


Bi Curious || n.s.

by ICantThinkStraight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ed Sheeran (Musician), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bi, Bi curious, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Girl Direction, JUST, Lesbian, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Shit, University, Wow, curious, female one direction, fucking female one direction, genderbent one direction, idek, idek where tf this came from, just read this, n.s., narry are lesbians, narry storan - Freeform, p l e a s e, uni - Freeform, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantThinkStraight/pseuds/ICantThinkStraight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most, uni is a time of self exploration as you move from your teenage years into your adult years. Becoming the person you will be for the rest of your life. <br/>Most girls are bi curious. After uni those girls will find a nice man, settle down, and forget about their curious young adult years. For others, they find that maybe it wasn't just curiosity. Maybe that is how it is supposed to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une

"Remember that thing you said a couple years ago?" Harriette glances up at Nialla just in time to yank her legs out of the way as the girl flops down onto the sofa exactly where her legs had been a moment ago. Nialla is watching Harriette intently, waiting for an answer. Harriette shrugs and looks back to the episode of America's Next Top Model playing on the television set.

"How do you expect me to remember something I said 2 years ago?" Nialla grins and moves so her body slotted in next to Harriette's on the sofa with her legs resting over top of Harriette's, and places her chin on the girl's shoulder, mouth close to her ear.

"Well it was something you said you wanted to try once you got to uni" Nialla tries again.

"I said I wanted to try a lot of things Ni, and for the record, I haven't tried most of what I said I wanted to" Nialla shakes her head and gives one last attempt.

"It was something that I had agreed with you on" Harriette sighs and shoves the blonde girl off of her shoulder.

"That doesn't help any! You agreed with me on most of it!" Nialla giggles, sitting back up indian-style, facing Harriette.

"Fine, fine. We should date." It takes a moment for the words to sink in and when they do, Harriette tears her gaze away from the television to stare at the grinning girl facing her.

"We- what?"

"We should date! Like you know, girlfriend and girlfriend, cuddling, kissing, the whole shebang!" Harriette squints at her friend trying to figure out where this had come from. Nialla notices the look and giggles.

"Okay, so this was back a couple years ago when you, Zayra, Esther, and I were at that pub. We were a bit buzzed and started talking about what we would do once we were in uni and away from parents and whatnot. You said you wanted to try dating a girl, because you never had before, and who knows! You might even enjoy it! It was right before you said you also wanted to get 2 fish and name them salt and pepper-" Harriette had in fact purchased 2 gold fish and named them salt and pepper. They were still alive in the fish bowl on Harriettes desk in her room, just a bit fatter than they were supposed to be.

But that wasn't important right now. Nialla was rambling on about salt and pepper when all Harriette was interested in was the whole dating thing.

"Niall!" Nialla's jaw snaps closed with the click of her teeth being heard as they met. Harriette only called her Niall when she was getting carried away and Harriette wanted her to focus again. She smiles apologetically.

"Sorry. What I was saying was, we had agreed that the dating a girl thing sounded like a good thing to try. I was thinking last night, we've been here for 2 years now, and haven't done it yet. Plus, you and I, we're the only single ones out of all of us." Nialla seems to think about that for a moment, bringing a finger up to her chin and tapping it thoughtfully

"Actually, Ashlyn, Michaela, Caitlin and Lucy are single too... I'm sure one of them would date me if you didn't want to..." Nialla thinks aloud. Harriette grabs Nialla's hand away from her chin, clutching it between both of her hands.

"No! Hang on, what happened with Ben?" Benjamin Palvin was Nialla's on again, off again boyfriend and they were constantly, well, on again, off again. Last Harriette had heard though, they had been on. Nialla makes a face and waves her free hand in the air dismissively.

"He said he has to focus on his modeling career, so he doesn't have the time for a serious relationship. I've decided he's too much work to keep up with. But this way, I'm free to date you!" Harriette is thoughtful for a moment before opening her mouth to speak.

"So you want to date-"

"Just for a few weeks or something" Nialla interrupts. Harriette nods and continues.

"-for a few weeks or something, cuddling and doing girlfriend stuff, to see if you'd enjoy dating a girl." Nialla nods, and Harriette sits back, releasing her hand with a sigh. She eyes the excited blonde wearily. This had kinda sprung from nowhere. Don't get Harriette wrong, Nialla was a nice girl. She was funny, adorable, really pretty, smart too, always managed to make Harriette laugh, or at least crack a smile, and Harriette couldn't figure why she wouldn't want all of those qualities in a girlfriend. Plus, she was right here, and willing to be a test subject alongside Harriette. Harriette comes to a conclusion and shrugs.

"I can't see why not?" Nialla grins and launches herself at Harriette, wrapping her arms around the girl and burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"Oh thank you Harri! Thank you thank you! This is going to be so much fun!" with that, Nialla stands up and skips from the room, but pauses in the doorway, looking back to Harriette.

"See you later, girlfriend" she winks, causing Harriette to blush. Nialla laughs and skips out of the room. Harriette can hear her calling through the flat as she skips away; "Lia! Louise! Zayra! She said yes! You were right!" Harriette chuckles quietly at that, leaning back on the arm of the sofa and stretching her legs out once again. What had she just gotten herself into?

**********************************************************************************

**Surprise! Random new fic!**

**It's a female One Direction one too :3**

**I'm not really sure where this came from to be honest, but I kinda like it...**

**I don't know if I'm going to be continuing this, it depends on how many reads/votes/comments I get between now and whenever I update it.**

**This story will only be 10 chapters long and I will be updating it at** **_my_ ** **lesiure, so any "update now!" comments will be ignored.**

**This is kinda just a side project while I write my actual Narry fic;** **_Give Me Therapy_ **

**Here's a bit of info so some things make sense:**

**Nialla (pron. Ny-la) = Niall**

**Harriette = Harry**

**Lia (pron. lee-uh) = Liam**

**Louise = Louis**

**Zayra = Zayn**

**Michaela = Michael**

**Ashlyn = Ashton**

**Lucy = Luke**

**Caitlin = Calum**

**Benjamin = Barbara**

**Esther = Ed**

**There are some more people I'll introduce to you guys once they come in, but those are all of the ones in this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think of this story, and depending on the feedback, I'll put up the next chapter!**

**Thanks!**

**-Sam xx**


	2. Deux

"Hey girlfriend" Harriette looks up from her sociology textbook and smiles at Nialla. She lifts her arm and beckons and Nialla grins, hopping onto the sofa and cuddling in under Harriette's arm.   
  
"Aw! You two!" Lia coos from her position on the floor in front of the sofa as she lay on her stomach, reading a book. Nialla grins down at her.   
  
"So have you two gone on a date yet?"   
  
"This kinda started like 2 days ago Li" Nialla answers with a shrug and then looks at Harriette, who had returned to her reading.   
  
"Whatcha reading?"   
  
"A chapter for the lecture tomorrow" Harriette responds, not bothering to look up.   
  
"Aw c'mon! We should go get some food! I'm hungry and craving something greasy" Harriette looks up now, eyes dancing with humor.   
  
"You're always hungry. And craving? Are you pregnant?" Lia chuckles.   
  
"No, not unless-" Nialla is cut off by the whining Louise that enters the room at that moment.   
  
"Harriiiiiiii, I'm hungryyyyyy!" She moans, flopping down dramatically over the arm on the sofa.   
  
"Make me something?" She asks expectantly. Harriette shoots Louise a 'are you fucking kidding me? I'm not your damn servant.' look that makes Nialla laugh.   
  
"Come with us Lou! We were going out to get something to eat in a minute anyway." Nialla offers, causing Harriette to turn her 'are you fucking kidding me?' look to her now.   
  
"We agreed on nothing!" She argues.   
  
"Oh c'mon H, we're hungry. Treat your girlfriend." Louise says standing up and holding her arm out to Nialla. The girl springs up and links her arm with Louise's and the pair leave the room laughing, assumedly to get ready.   
  
"You're not the one dating me Lou!" Harriette calls after them, receiving nothing but louder laughter in reply. She sighs and shuts her textbook, looking down at Lia who had an amused smile on her face.   
  
"Is she really going to use that against me?" Lia's shoulders shake in silent laughter.   
  
"I wouldn't put it past Lou. If it'll get her what she wants, you'll never hear the end of it." Harriette flops down, throwing her arm over her eyes with a theatrical sigh.   
  
"Better get going, I think the girlfriend is getting impatient." Lia says after a moment, humor evident in her voice. As if to punctuate that statement there are a couple thuds and a strangled cry of "Louise you cunt!" thudding footsteps, and then a breathless Louise is in the doorway, shoes and hoodie on, cheeks tinged pink from exertion.   
  
"Lets go Harri!" She pants, glancing behind her, eyes widening. A wild grin breaks onto her face and she spins in the opposite direction, racing away with a cackle. Harriette notices something clutched tightly in her fist before she disappears.   
  
"Fuck you Louise!" Nialla calls, running past the room, after her stolen item. Harriette and Lia chuckle as there is a loud thud and a quiet "oomf!" as someone, assumedly Louise, hits the floor. Now loud laughter and screaming is being heard. Harriette grins at Lia before rising and leaving the room. She has to stop and watch the scene that meets her eyes. Louise was red faced and gasping as tears ran down her face. She was lying on her back under Nialla who looked furious and was tickling the girl mercilessly.   
  
"Stop! Ni-Niall stop" Louise was gasping.   
  
"Then give. It. Back." Nialla hissed, leaning down into the writhing girl's face.   
  
"F-fine! You can have it!" Louise flings her hand out, uncurling her fist. The object she had stolen flew across the room and landed on the floor under the window. Nialla instantly stops her assault and dives over to retrive her prize. Louise rolls onto her side, sucking in lungfuls of air as she panted.   
  
"Shit girl! You're heavy as fuck!" She manages. Nialla ignores that, standing up and wiggling her hand through the bracelet that Louise had stolen.   
  
"All that for a bracelet?" Harriette pipes up. Nialla looks over to her and shrugs.   
  
"My granny gave it to me before she passed" Louise is sitting up now and heaves herself up from the floor, straightening her hoodie and pushing her fringe to the side.   
  
"We good now? Can we go?" Nialla sticks her tongue out at the girl as she passes and Louise makes a kissy face then smacks the blonde girl's ass. Nialla squeaks in surprise and punches Louise in the shoulder. Louise laughs and slings her arm around Nialla's neck and they head towards the door together. Harriette slips on a pair of Nialla's chucks and swipes her wallet off of the small table beside the door then follows them out the door.   
  
"Bye Li!" She calls behind her before shutting the door. On their way out of the building they run into Zayra and Peter on their way in.   
  
"Oh hey guys, where you going?" The raven haired girl inquires.   
  
"Going to get food. Hey Peter." The blonde boy smiles.   
  
"Hey Harriette, Nialla, Louise"   
  
"You two heading back to ours?" Louise pipes up. Peter and his mates had a flat in the same building as the girls so Louise wanted to know if it was there that the pair were headed.   
  
"Yeah" Zayra affirms.   
  
"Oh, well Lia is around but I'm sure she won't bug you two if you don't want her to" Louise winks, making Peter grin.   
  
"Nah, she's fine. Nothing to worry about there" Zayra shrugs.   
  
"Kay I'm hungry, we're going now. Bye!" Nialla announces.   
  
"Bye Ni!" Zayra laughs as the trio exit the building together. They walk for a couple minutes side by side, unless someone was passing them in the opposite direction. Then Harriette would step behind her attached friends and walk behind them as the person, or people, passed. Harriette was walking behind the pair for the third time before she realized.   
  
"Hey! Why am I third-wheeling it with my own girlfriend?"   
  
"You snooze you lose mate" Louise laughs. Nialla ducks out from under her arm though, turning her laugh into a "hey!" and falls back to walk next to Harriette. Harriette flashes Louise a smug grin when the girl turns and begins walking backwards in front of then with a scowl on her face. Harriette feels Nialla's fingers slip between her own and she looks down at their newly intertwined fingers. She looks to Nialla to see the soft smile directed at her and returns it.   
  
"Aw! How can I stay mad at you two! Such a cute couple!" Louise coos. She stops then, waiting for the couple to pass her, then throws her arms over both of their shoulders from behind and rests her chin on their brushing shoulders as they walk.   
  
Eventually Louise ends up walking beside them instead of hanging off of their shoulders by the time they reach the little chip shop on the corner. They order their food (Louise convinces Harriette to pay for all of them somehow) and take one of the small, round tables near the big front window. They all tuck in and are soon munching happily away.   
  
Louise leans back in her chair and swallows her mouthful of food before gesturing between the other two girls with a lone chip.   
  
"So how's the whole girlfriend thing going so far anyway?" She asks, popping the chip into her mouth now, having asked her question. Nialla just continues to eat and Harriette shrugs.   
  
"It's basically the same as ever. Except more cuddling now, which is nice." She admits and Nialla flashes her a wide smile before going back to her food. Louise just stares at them for a moment, chewing thoughtfully.   
  
"You two should kiss" Harriette chokes on her partially chewed chip and takes a gulp of her water to wash it down.   
  
"Right now?" She exclaims in question. Louise nods, crossing her arms as if she were waiting for it to happen.   
  
"But we're in the middle of-" Harriette begins to protest just as Nialla shrugs and tugs Harriette over by the collar of her shirt, pressing their lips together. Harriette takes a moment to respond but almost as soon as she does Nialla is pulling away. Harriette feels her cheeks tinge pink as she glances around the shop to see if anyone had noticed. Luckily for her the shop was mostly empty. She looks back to her friends to see that Nialla is back to eating her food and Louise is nodding, looking satisfied.   
  
"So how was it?" Louise asks, popping a couple more chips into her mouth as she waits for an answer. Harriette chooses that moment to take a sip of her water to avoid answering the question. Nialla shrugs, looking at Harriette now.   
  
"Your lips are softer than Ben's" she shrugs with a smile. The girls soon finish eating and had decided that they want ice cream now. They were about to leave when Louise gets a text and as she reads the screen her eyes widen and she sits bolt upright in her seat.   
  
"Shit, shit, shit" she mumbles, typing back a quick reply before standing.   
  
"I completely forgot that Elliott and I were supposed to go see a movie today! I have to go, sorry!" She calls, walking hastily towards the exit. The other 2 girls stand, watching the brunette dash for the door.   
  
"When are you getting picked up?" Harriette calls after her. Louise pauses, hands on the door and looks back at her.   
  
"5 minutes ago!" Nialla laughs and they watch as Louise leaves the shop and runs past the window, hurrying to get back to the flat and her awaiting boyfriend. Nialla looks at Harriette now and quirks an eyebrow up, tilting her head to the side.   
  
"What?" Harriette asks wanting to know what the look was for.   
  
"Well... its just you and me now, so you wanna make the rest of our time out into a date?" Harriette grins.   
  
"Hmm... recycle this half used day out, I like it" Nialla laughs as they head towards the door now.   
  
"You still want that ice cream?" Nialla looks a tad offended at that question.   
  
"Of course I do!"   
  
"And I assume I'll be paying for that as well?"   
  
"This is a date after all" Nialla smirks. Harriette just smiles and rolls her eyes, grabbing Nialla's hand as they stroll down the sidewalk in the direction of the quaint ice cream parlor a block over. When they reach the shop Nialla gets a chocolate brownie double scoop waffle cone, and Harriette gets a simple mint chocolate chip single scoop on a maple cone. They continue down the block hand in hand until they come to Hyde Park. The girls stroll casually through the park, until they come to the bandstand. There is nothing going on right now so the pavilion is vacant and the girls enter it and sit side by side, leaning back against the wood.   
  
"You gonna finish that?" Nialla asks, eyeing Harriette's mostly finished ice cream cone. Harriette shrugs.   
  
"Knock yourself out" Nialla eagerly scarfs down the remainder of the cone and then flashes a grin at Harriette. Harriette swallows the laughter, managing to only let out a short giggle as she sees that Nialla has ice cream on her cheek.   
  
"You've got a little something there" Harriette points out, gesturing to Nialla's cheek with a smile. The girl swipes at the spot but misses, making Harriette giggle again and shake her head. Nialla stops, and smiles slyly now.   
  
"How about you get it for me? All cliché and chick flick like?" Harriette grins back and leans in, swiping the sticky cream off of the pale girls face, and then connects their lips in a, as Nialla had said, cliché and chick flick like scene. Their lips move together slowly until Harriette presses in more firmly and Nialla slides closer, wrapping her arms around Harriettes neck. They kiss long and hard until both of them are out of breath and then break apart.   
  
"You're a pretty damn good kisser Harri" Nialla smirks. Harriette grins back.   
  
"You're not too bad yourself Niall" she replies.   
  
***   
  
After a couple hours the girls enter the flat noisily, Nialla piggybacking on Harriette's back and a pizza box resting in Nialla's hands, atop Harriettes head.   
  
"We come bearing gifts!" Nialla announces, giggling as Harriette hops to kick off her shoes, bouncing the blonde girl around. Zayra peeks curiously out of her bedroom down the hall at the two girls in the entryway, attempting to wrestle Nialla's shoes off without placing the girl on the ground. Eventually they manage it and begin making their way to the kitchen, where they are quickly intercepted by a hungry Lia.   
  
"What kind did you get?" She asks, referring to the pizza as she swipes the box from Nialla. Harriette plops Nialla down on a bar stool at the island in the centre of the kitchen and takes the one next to her.   
  
"Hawaiian" Harriette responds just as Lia opens the box and Zayra enters the kitchen as well, going to the fridge and retrieving a 2L bottle of Root Beer. She brandishes it and Nialla pouts and makes grabby hands as Harriette grabs 4 cups from the cupboard.   
  
"So what did you two get up to? Louise said she left you two at the chip shop." Lia asks around a mouthful of pizza.   
  
"We got ice cream then walked in Hyde Park. That's about it." Harriette answers vaguely and then takes a large bite of her pizza. Zayra narrows her eyes at the two girls over the edge of her cup as she takes a sip.   
  
"Mhm, sure seems like that's all..." she states suspiciously. Nialla just grins widely and nods. Once Zayra looks away she looks to Harriette now and shoots her a wink. Harriettes cheeks tinge a faint pink and she giggles. Of course that wasn't all that had happened...

*******************************************

**Sorry for that shit ending, I just figured the chapter was getting pretty long so I should end it.**

**So I have 2 stories on the go right now, and get this, I recently had the ideas for, and wrote out the descriptions and plot lines for 2 more long fics xD**

**I've decided to save them until I've at least finished this one.**

**New Characters:**

**Elliott = Eleanor**

**Peter = Perrie**

**Love ya!**  
**-Sam xx**


	3. Trois

"So what time did you tell them to come over at?" Louise asks Harriette. She is sitting on the counter kicking her feet so her heels make a dull thudding noise on the cupboard doors. She is sipping on a pre-party beer she had managed to snag before Lia had gotten them all put away. Harriette is rifling around in the booze filled refrigerator for some sort of snack before everyone arrives. She emerges empty handed and shuts the door, leaning against the counter a moment later.

"9, but knowing Es and Anny, they'll be here before any of the lads are." Louise nods and takes another sip of her beer as Harriette goes back to her search for a snack. Her eyes scan the kitchen until they land on the bunch of bananas on the counter near the toaser.

"A-ha!" She exclaims triumphantly, plucking one from the stem and peeling it open. Harriette takes a bite just as there is a knock on the door.

"I've got it!" Nialla hollers, running for the front door from the TV room.

"So how's the whole dating thing working out?" Louise asks, looking at Harriette. Harriette smiles softly and leans back against the counter before answering.

"I'm really enjoying it. Nialla is actually an amazing girlfriend." She admits. Louise smiles and nods, taking a sip of her beer.

"I thought so. You've been in such a good mood since that 'first date' thing a couple days ago."

"Lou!" Louise's name is called from down the hall and Louise takes a step towards the door, still facing Harriette.

"I'm enjoying dating Nialla more than I have enjoyed dating anyone in a very long time. Maybe I should start dating girls once this experiment ends." Harriette muses aloud. Louise raises an eyebrow in question and Harriette frowns.

"What?"

"Are you sure it's simply the fact that Nialla is a girl? Or are you maybe enjoying this so much because it's Nialla?"

"Louise Tomlinson! Get your ass out here! You too Harriette!" Their names are called before Harriette can even think about the answer to Louise's question.

***

Harriette enters the room carrying beers for everyone and once she sets them down, she sits on the sofa next to Nialla.

"So how's law school treating you Harri?" Esther asks with a grin. Every time the girls saw each other Esther made sure to ask if Harriette had dropped out yet.

"It's good. Why are you so dead set on seeing me fail?" She smiles taking a sip of her beer and raises her eyebrows in question.

"It's because I love you." Esther winks. Harriette shakes her head and leans back.

"Well in that case I don't think I really want your affections." Harriette smiles as Nialla cuddles into her side a bit. The girls talk for a bit as they wait for the boys to show up. The doorbell rings out and Nialla springs up to answer the door just as Louise does.

"I've got it!" Louise announces and starts towards the door. Harriette grabs Nialla by the waist and pulls her back down, but this time Nialla is sitting on her lap. Nialla giggles and links their fingers across her belly. None of the girls really noticed because Harriette and Nialla had always had a pretty cuddly friendship. Esther and Anny did glance their way a couple of times though. Louise re-enters the room holding her boyfriend's hand with the other 2 boys behind the couple. Daniel and Peter head over to their girlfriends as Elliott and Louise take a seat back where Louise had been sitting before.

***

The 10 of them had worked their way through about 25 drinks by 10:00 and Nialla, Louise, Zayra, Peter, Elliott and Lia were on their fourth when the lads finally decide to ask the obvious question in the room.

"What's up with you two?" Peter asks, gesturing with his beer bottle at Nialla and Harriette.

"What do you mean?" Harriette asks.

"We've been here for about an hour and she's been on your lap the whole time." Nialla shrugs.

"So?"

"So, what's with the holding hands?" Elliott pipes up now. Harriette smiles and shakes her head while Nialla shrugs again.

"Oh c'mon girls, you two are always pretty cuddly but this is different, isn't it?" Esther asks.

"Is it?" Nialla asks, being difficult.

"They're dating." Lia finally sighs. Daniel and Anny seem a bit surprised but Elliott, Peter and Esther nod like they had already known.

"I figured you two would." Elliott grins.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nialla asks, slightly offended, for reason's she didn't actually know...

"Just that you two have always had a really close friendship" he explains, hands raised to his chest in surrender.

***

By 11:00 they are all decently drunk and someone had put on a playlist of mindless EDM and house music, and they had moved to the kitchen. Right now the Anny, Esther, Nialla, Lia and Louise were lined up to do jello shots that Louise and Zayra had probably made earlier.

"On 3!" Zayra calls. The girls all prepare to grab a shot as they wait for Zayra to begin the count.

"1... 2... 3!" On three, the girls throw back their first shot and they're off. They have 5 shots to do and Anny finishes first with Esther, and Nialla just behind and just behind them is Louise and Lia, who finish at the same time.Louise whoops in excitement and Lia squeals as Elliott scoops her up suddenly and spins her around. Nialla laughs at the couple and Harriette circles her arm around Nialla's waist, nuzzling into the bottle blonde's hair. She had always been a pretty cuddly drunk and tonight was no exception.

"You two are so cute!" Nialla grins, looping her own arm arounf Harriette's waist and Harriette pecks Nialla's jaw line.

"Have you kissed?" She asks.

"Why is everyone so interested in that?" Nialla sighs, but is only half serious. She doesn't really mind.

"Barely! Have you two even snogged?" Louise interjects out of nowhere, swooping an and slinging her arm over Esther's shoulders.

"Uh..." Nialla opts to not answer but it seems to be answer enough for the other 8 people there.

"Snog!" Elliott starts. 

"Snog, snog, snog!" The others join in the chant until Harriette grins.

"How about it?" Harriette asks Nialla. Niall just rolls her eyes with a grin before connecting their lips. The others cheer as Nialla's tongue prods Harriette's bottom lip. As soon as Harriette opens her mouth Nialla's tongue delves in and all Harriette can taste is strong liquor. She pull's Nialla in closer so their bodies are pressed against each other more firmly as their mouthes move together. Harriette forgets entirely that they are standing in the middle of the kitchen surrounded by their friends and presses back against Nialla's tongue, taking control of the quickly escalating snog. A quiet sigh escapes Nialla and Harriette almost groans but then Louise speaks up.

"Okay! We get it! Keep your clothes on!" After another second they seperate and Harriette quirks an eyebrow at Louis.

"There, happy? Now can we get back to this party?"


	4. Quatre

Harriette hums along to Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana which is playing from her iPhone dock in the corner as she busies herself rifling through her closet for something to wear.

"I've been locked inside your heart shaped box for weeks..." Harriette sings quietly along to the song. Nialla rolls over onto her stomach on the bed, flicking to the next page in her magazine. She lets out a quiet 'ooh!' as an advert on the page catches her eye.

"H, look at this!" Harriette turns her head and skims the page Nialla is angling towards her. Harriette is looking at an advert for an Eagles concert that is coming up in a few weeks. Harriette smiles.

"That's awesome! We should try to get some tickets!" Nialla grins and nods before going back to flipping through her magazine. Harriette finally settles on high-waisted black skinnies and a casual white blouse. She also decides on a pair of short black ankle boot high heels to finish the look. Harriette flops down, half on and half off of the bed, plopping her head directly onto Nialla's forearms, which were braced on the bed while she read. Nialla's eyes stay trained on the magazine, so Harriette moves her head around to get her attention. A small smile curves the corners of Nialla's mouth, but she still doesn't look at Harriette.

"Look at meeeee..." Harriette whines childishly now, but this works and Nialla finally looks down at her girlfriend.

"Yes love?" Harriette flashes a wide toothy grin, dimples popping into place and eyes squinting closed.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to look at me." Nialla laughs softly and shakes her head. Harriette opens her eyes now and her eyes meet Nialla's. They both stare for a second until Nialla drops a quick peck onto Harriette's lips and goes back to reading. They stay like that for a while until Harriette feels her eyelids drooping. Her eyes slide shut just as Nialla finishes her magazine and clicks on her phone screen to see the time.

"Oh, shit! We should probably get ready if we're going out." Nialla says. Harriette sighs and opens her eyes again, scrubbing at them with her fists.

"Well now I'm tiiiiiiired..." she whines.

"Aw, babe!" Nialla teases with a grin, pulling her arms out from under Harriette's head so that she can stand.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Be back in a few minutes." She calls back as she leaves the room. Harriette doesn't move for a minute or so, but then decides that she should probably get ready too. She levers herself upright and tugs off her Rolling Stones t-shirt and pulls on a bra, reaching around behind her to fasten the strap. She slips off her sweats and pulls on the jeans, then the blouse and some socks.

Harriette heads to her mirror and does some simple winged eyeliner and mascara with a shiny clear lip gloss. She pulls her hair out of its messy bun and lets her curls stay natural, running her hand through the the front of her hair and pulling it back from her face just as Nialla twirls back into the room.

"Ready?"

"If you are," Harriette responds, tugging on her shoes. Nialla glances at herself in the mirror briefly. She is wearing a white baby tee that comes to just above her belly button and a red plaid flannel, sleeves pushed up to her elbows with low-rise black skinnies and her standard black monochrome converse.

"Off we go then!" Nialla announces, marching out the door with Harriette trailing behind her.

***

"You're going to burn holes in that guy's head," Harriette is startled out of her brooding by Ashlyn's voice.

"What?" Caitlin raises her eyebrows.

"Either you're mad at Nialla, or you really hate that guy." Harriette must still look confused because now Michaela jumps in.

"You've been glaring in their direction since Ni started talking to him." she supplies, flicking her wrist carelessly in the direction of Nialla and the guy she had been flirting with for the past little while at the bar. Harriette frowns and shrugs.

"I'm not mad at her..." she mumbles.

"That was convincing." Lucy rolls her eyes, sarcasm dripping.

"What's bothering you?" Ashlyn inquires. Harriette sighs and swirls the beer around in her glass for a moment before answering.

"I don't know... I guess I just don't like to see her flirting with some dude..." the 4 girls stare at Harriette in confusion.

"It's never bothered you before..."

"You know she's like that..."

"Uh, well that was before-" Harriette shrugs, sipping on her drink.

"Before...?"

"-we started dating." Harriette finishes.

"No way!"

"That's awesome!"

"I knew it!"

Harriette sips at her beer again, waiting for the 4 girls to take in the new information.

"So you're jealous," Michaela grins. Harriette shrugs, frown pulling her mouth downwards again as her eyes stray back to Nialla, who is now laughing at something the guy had said.

"Go remind her who she should be flirting with then." Lucy raises her eyebrows. Harriette swirls the remnants of her pint around once more before downing the final dregs and looking at her friends.

"Go on then, go get her!" Ashlyn insists. Harriette doesn't let herself think about what she is doing or else she'll lose her nerve. Instead she thinks about the guy who is leaning closer to her girlfriend, eyes angled down towards her cleavage and a douchy smirk on his face so that she is mad as she nears her girlfriend.

"Hey babe," she greets, wrapping an arm around Nialla's waist and planting a firm kiss onto her pink lips.

"Hey Harriette, what's-" Nialla starts, blinking in surprise.

"Don't you have class tomorrow?" Harriette cuts her off abruptly, shooting a brief glare at the guy who was now staring at Harriette.

"Yeah...?" Nialla answers, completely at a loss as for why her girlfriend would be acting like this.

"It's getting kinda late, we should head back to the flat." Harriette states firmly, tugging Nialla away from the bar.

"Bye Harri, bye Ni!" Caitlin, Ashlyn, Lucy and Michaela call. Nialla waves hurriedly over her shoulder as Harriette drags her towards the door and out onto the street.

"Harri- Harri!" Nialla exclaims, jerking away from Harriette's grasp. Harriette stops walking and runs her hand through her hair in agitation, frowning at Nialla.

"What?" She asks, question coming out harsher than she had meant it to.

"Why are you acting like this? What did I do?" Nialla asks, hands flying out to her sides to accentuate the gravity of the question. Harriette sighs and shakes her head, unable to shake the annoyance with the movement.

"Look, I'm sorry I acted like that, can we just go home and forget about it?" Nialla steps closer, eyes searching Harriette's face.

"No, why are you mad?" Harriette glares into Nialla's eyes for a moment before pushing her up against the wall of the pub behind her ad kissing her roughly. They are both breathing hard when Harriette pulls away and Harriette feels the anger slowly draining out of her.

"You're dating me Niall. Me. Don't forget that." Nialla's eyes widen and her mouth drops open to form a small 'o'.

"You're sexy when you're jealous..." she breathes. The last of Harriette's anger has disappeared at this point and she can't help but laugh kind of awkwardly as she releases Nialla and takes a step back.

"Sorry..." Harriette coughs, scratching her nose slightly embarrassed. Nialla smiles and links their fingers, tugging Harriette forwards as she begins to walk.

"It's okay. Sorry about the guy, I was just being friendly and I guess I got carried away..."

"That's just how you are though, I shouldn't have gotten worked up..." Harriette coughs, still feeling the embarrassment. Nialla smiles faintly and squeezes Harriette's hand. "...not to mention this being an experiment and all, should this be an open relationship?" Harriette asks timidly. Nialla seems to consider this for a second before shaking her head slowly.

"No... no I don't think I like that idea much. Being in an open relationship can be confusing and hurtful. I want our friendship to last after the relationship ends!" Harriette doesn't know whether the pang in her chest is thankful or hurt at this point. She just hums in agreement. They reach the flat and let themselves in and hear Zayra's laughter coming from Louise's room.

"What's going on in there?" Nialla muses aloud, smile gracing her face as she pokes her head into the room.

"Harri and I are home, what are you guys doing?" Harriette comes up next to Nialla as she pushes the door open and smiles at the sight of their 2 friends laying on Lou's bed on their backs, heads hanging over the edge and their hair cascading down to the floor, faces red and beaming.

"We're getting wasted," Louise giggles, and Harriette takes note of the multiple bottles of wine and the rolling papers and tupperware container on the desk.

"Well go outside to smoke, I don't want to be smelling it all night," Harriette instructs, shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Sir yes sir! -er, mam!" Zayra salutes upside down. Nialla laughs as they shut the door and shakes her head.

"Messes. The both of 'em." Harriette chuckles and nods in agreement, reclaiming Nialla's hand and towing her towards her own room. When they reach the room Nialla strips down to her boy shorts and tugs on one of Harriette's band shirts to sleep in, while Harriette pulls on striped flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. They're both in weird, giggly moods as they prepare for bed and they can't seem to stop giggling as they wash their faces and brush their teeth side by side.

Soon they are tucked into bed, Nialla's arms wrapped around Harriette's waist, being the big spoon, and she drops a light peck onto the back of Harriette's neck.

"Goodnight, babe." Harriette mumbles, snuggling back into the smaller girl as her eye lids begin to droop.


End file.
